The New Home
by NighthawkTM
Summary: An idea came up in the Fanfiction Forum on delphi that inpired this spamfic. Don't expect much from it, I wrote it in an hour.


The New Home  
An SM/FanficForum Spamfic  
By Tomas Megarson  
  
Disclaimer. I own only myself and this idea. Everything else   
belongs to other people who have more money then me. Except  
maybe Kwok.  
  
  
The world stood still as a frozen rock. Nothing moved, nothing   
lived. At least nothing that any could see. With a flash of   
white and a sweeping flow of pure energy the world known as   
Earth returned to life. It was as though someone had hit fast   
forward on a VCR as grass grew, trees rose from the grown, and   
life went from microscopic to the replacement of all creatures   
that had lived before the great freeze.  
  
And in the heart of what was once the nation of Japan, Nippon to   
its inhabitants, Sailor Moon smiled. "Life has returned. Now   
it is time to rebuild."  
  
"Well Usagi-chan, where do you want the palace?" Minako gazed   
around the countryside smiling as a flock of birds rose into the   
sky. It was good to be awake again. It was good that peace   
would now rule th world. Maybe she' even find herself a   
boyfriend!  
  
"Umm...how about here?" Sailor Moon, or Usagi Tsukino as she   
had been born, gazed around. This seemed like the perfect spot   
for the palace. It was so significant, the spot where she   
became Queen of the World. Maybe her throne could even be where   
she was standing now.  
  
Rei Hino, or Sailor Mars, let her eyes rest on the sun that was   
just peaking over the mountains. She'd have to find somewhere   
nearby to have a shrine built. Even though her grandfather was   
long dead it would feel simply wrong to live somewhere besides   
a shrine.  
  
Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter to the world, could only stand   
around smiling at the joy that was filling Usagi's face. That   
really was what made her day even more than waking up and   
returning life to the world. Plus perhaps she too could finally   
find a boyfriend. Her lack of success had nothing to do with a   
lack of effort after all.  
  
Ami Mizuno, the young woman who was Sailor Mercury, wondered at   
just how all her science classes would have interpreted this.   
Perhaps miracle would be the best choice to her science-oriented   
mind.  
  
Behind the smiling group of young women stood the outer Senshi.   
All four were pleased that their Princess was filled with joy.   
Now they would truly take on their mission to guard the world   
from any outside danger, though that promised to be little for   
quite awhile. Pluto had already made sure of that.  
  
"Ok, so the well is gonna go over there, right?"  
  
The Senshi spun to see a small group of people approach. There   
were six young men and a single young woman. A couple of the   
young men were walking backwards so that they could talk to the   
others. None of the group seemed to be paying attention to   
anything more than each other or what one or the other indicated.  
  
"Yeah that looks like a good place for it. How about we put the   
couch over there," said a different young man, waving his arm   
off to the north. "That way we won't get the sun in our eyes   
when we're watching TV."  
  
"Oh man, I can't believe it!" said yet a third young man.   
"Kwok actually had a good idea!"  
  
Kwok growled "Damn it Tomas! Don't make fun of me!"  
  
"Why shouldn't he?" said the fourth. "Everyone else here does,   
right?" Everyone nodded but the young woman. She was frowning   
at the Senshi, having noticed them.  
  
"Nice one Kaos," Tomas grinned at him and gave him a high five.   
Tomas and Kaos were the two walking backwards. Kwok simply   
looked at the pair and growled. He might have attacked, but   
the young woman touched his arm. That stopped him.  
  
"Boys, we have company," said the woman pointing behind Tomas   
and Kaos. The two however were too busy discussing Kwok's many   
deficits to notice.  
  
The first one to speak however stopped and glared with a gaze   
that could have stopped almost anyone's heart. Both Tomas and   
Kaos ignored it, and continued to walk backwards without paying   
any attention to where they were going. The one who had been   
silent until now reached out with a hand and placed it on the   
first's shoulder. "No Shi, don't kill them yet. We're not   
even sure if they need it yet."  
  
Shi shrugged the hand off. "Shut up Ace, they need to die."  
  
"Who needs to die Shi?"  
  
"Yeah, and can we help?"  
  
Shi simply pointed behind the two. This overt act caused both   
to spin around and face the Senshi, who were now but mere feet   
away. Tomas and Kaos both blinked. They recognized all of   
them. After how many times they had gone off on random   
adventures how couldn't they. Now though there had to be a   
reaction. Tomas's was first.  
  
"Plu-chan!" Sailor Pluto's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Tomas   
merely grinned. This was gonna be fun. "Hey Plu-chan, can I   
ask you a question?"  
  
They other Senshi were staring back and forth between Tomas and   
Pluto trying to figure out what was going on. And who this   
stranger was that was brave enough to call the Senshi of Time   
Plu-chan.  
  
"No you may not."  
  
Tomas frowned at her. That wasn't the response he wanted. Oh   
well, he'd live with it. She may not though. By this time Kaos   
had reacted in his own way. A pair of .45s were in his hands   
and aimed at Sailor Mars's head. Where the guns came from none   
of the Senshi could say but it took them in complete surprise.   
"This is our world. Get off of it."  
  
"Always to the point, aren't you brother?" Ace asked. He stood   
nearby simply watching. He normally didn't get involved in   
these fights and this wasn't going to be any different.   
Besides, he thought as he pulled out a camcorder, it would be   
great for the video collection.  
  
In Shi's hand was a large sword which pulsed with power. If his   
hand weren't in the way the Senshi would notice that embedded in   
the hilt of the weapon was shards of a very familiar crystal.  
  
Tomas, no longer the center of attention shrugged and pulled one   
of his golden Void Blades from his storage place within the   
Void. It was only his first blade, but it wasn't like the   
Senshi were the Invaders. He wasn't going to need a powerful   
weapon.  
  
The Senshi stared at the now armed group in surprise. This was   
not forseen by Pluto nor was it something they had expected upon   
waking.   
  
Mars glared at the group, fire in her eyes. "Who do you think   
you are?!"  
  
The glare that Shi returned caused Mars to shrink back in fear.   
"We're the Aspects of Reality. We own this whole Universe."  
  
Mercury looked at the very dysfunctional group and frowned.   
That wasn't the response she had expected, but if it were   
true...they could open the mysteries of everything to her. She   
could learn so much.  
  
Minako and Makoto meanwhile whispered among themselves over the   
cuteness of Ace and their wonderings of whether he was single   
or not.  
  
Usagi, however, began to cry. "WAAAH I WANTED TO RULE THE   
WORLD! WAAAH NOW I'LL NEVER..."  
  
No one found out exactly what Usagi would never do since it was   
at that moment that a llama dropped on her head driving her into   
the ground. Around the llama's neck was a sign that read "You   
have been smited."  
  
Shi grinned.  
  
Ace applauded.  
  
Mercury was stunned.  
  
Setsuna spoke. "Her neck has been broken. Neo Queen Serenity   
is dead."  
  
Tomas shrugged. "That was kinda the point."  
  
The insuing battle was short and bloody. Pieces of the Senshi   
went flying everywhere and holes appeared in their heads as fast   
as Kaos could shoot. The only Senshi to survive was Sailor   
Saturn who made the mistake of trying to hit Tomas with a   
Silence Glaive Surprise. As he was the one who had made the   
Glaive in the first place and gave it all of its powers, he   
simply back lashed the power into her mind, erasing Saturn's   
memory of the Senshi and her life before meeting the Aspects.  
  
The bar was built, the couch and TV brought to the world, and   
all rejoiced and many drinks were served in the new home.  
  
The end. 


End file.
